Character Design: Core Characters Tom Lennon 1703608
Character Design Student Number 1703608 Character One: Hwa-Young is the daughter of the leader of the Gifted rebellion. She’s 26 years old and is Gifted herself, just like her mother. When the Re-Enchantment occurred her brother and father were killed, which left Hwa-Young and her mother Chin-Sun barely alive. Both were turned into gifted and without meaning to, managed to keep each other alive until they were found and taken to hospital. After her mother started the underground revolution to help protect and save other Gifted, Hwa-Young became very involved into helping and training other Gifted. Hwa-Young is a very just character and wants to always do things the right and just way. She’s strong and wants to learn all she can about her gifted powers. She talks to all her fellow rebellion gifted about tips and tricks of magic. With help from others she’s managed to gain a respectful level of magic and is eager to take the fight to the school in Gyeongiu to bust out all the captive people, but she still has lots to learn. She has shoulder length dark brown air, brown eyes and pale skin. She has a tattoo on her left arm of a tiger. She often day dreams and pictures herself the hero of South Korea saving everyone who has been taken by the Government and learning all she can about her magic. Character Two: Chim-Sun is the mother of Hwa-Young and the founder of the Gyeongiu underground rebellion for gifted people. After losing her husband and son she become very secluded and withdrawn and at points in her life she didn’t know if all were efforts were worth it. Until one day she heard a stranger talking about how his whole family were taken to the school, she then remembers the pain and loss she felt after losing most of her family, she knew she was fighting so nobody would feel the pain she felt. She focussed almost all her time finding gifted who might be in danger of being taken and making sure they are safely to the underground. The stress of maintain the Gyrongiu underground, keeping in touch with other undergrounds and making sure the schools don’t find them is really starting to affect her and, on a pick up mission to pick up a family of gifted who from her sources told her that they were in danger of being taken, she made one mistake and was captured herself. As she now is in the Gyeongiu School for the Gifted, being forced a lot of information about the magic she acquired she doesn’t expect anyone to save her, so she starts to make her own plan of escape. However, she can’t shake the feeling that her relationship with her daughter could be stronger and wonders if Hwa-Young would take over while she’s away. Chim-Sun has long dark brown hair typically warn in a braid, brown eyes and scars over her skin from fighting guards from the school. Character Three: Du-Ho is a 27-year-old who lives in what’s left of Gyeongiu city. He isn’t gifted but believes that gifted should be free no matter what. His only living family is his dad and was extremely close to him growing up. His family owned a dojo and taught Tae Kwon Do. Du-Ho is a black belt instructed wo taught alongside his dad. After the Re-Enchantment his partner turned into a gifted and was taken by the school and hasn’t been seen since. Du-Ho now fights for the underground as a spy and helps feed information to the underground from the service as he is in no danger of being sent to the school. Although his martial arts can protect him from the odd guard from the school his skills are no match from an army of gifted. Du-Ho met Hwa-Young in the underground and became good friends with her. Once her mother was captured Du-Ho swore to help Hwa-Young get her mother back, and hopefully break his partner out while he’s there. Du-Ho is a goofy guy who doesn’t take life too seriously and constantly makes jokes, sometimes at inappropriate times but he’s still lovable. Du-Ho is a great balance in the friendship between Hwa-Young and himself as he brings out the fun side of her and he likes others to be happy while the world is in chaos and South Korea is struggling right now. Character Four: Jee is the leader of the School in Gyeongiu and is 43 years old. She was handpicked by her superiors to lead the school and she jumped at the chance. Her organisational skills are off the chart and loves being in a position of power. She’s a very strict woman who always gets the final way, her guards and staff know not to cross her. Jee isn’t a violent woman but sometimes takes her position too far and will push the students and the staff a little too hard. With her skills in magic very high no one dares to challenge her on any orders she gives. She spends her days prowling the corridors of the school visiting each room where magic is being taught to personally make sure everything is going smoothly. Not that she doesn’t trust her staff, but frankly she doesn’t trust her staff. She hides her paranoia well and is constantly waiting for the underground to attack. The schools were not set up to torture people but Jee runs a very tight ship and no one in the school has ever said they live comfortably. Jee’s job is her life and nothing would ever make her give it up, she would kill or be killed over her job and wants to work there for the rest of her life, so she sees the underground as a personal threat. Jee has a short feathered hair style, slim and tall and always brings an aura of class wherever she goes.